User talk:ClericofMadness
Pretty Numbers! Old Talk: CoM Talk Archive 1 CoM Talk Archive 2 CoM Talk Archive 3 CoM Talk Archive 4 CoM Talk Archive 5 CoM Talk Archive 6 CoM Talk Archive 7 CoM Talk Archive 8 CoM Talk Archive 9 About This Talk Page Please use a HEADER ( Header Name ) or use the box above the Preview/Publish button) to separate your message from the others, or else my talk pages turns into a mush of nearly unnavigable messages. Also, do not forget to sign your posts with FOUR TILDES (~~~~) so I know who is talking to me. If you post an issue here, I will (most likely) reply to it HERE and not on your talk page. Doing it this way makes sure people see I answer questions and lets me remember what I have/have not answered. Please be aware of this fact. TL;DR: MAKE HEADERS, SIGN YOUR POSTS. __TOC__ A New Category Hello there, I have a suggestion for a new category, how about "Pasta's of the month" were you have all prior pasta of the mounth's, and put them into a single category? Also, "Pasta Poetry" where any pastas that are poems go in that category. Thank you for your time! :) --Love watching all of you scream, CrazyWords 15:28, February 4, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :We already have those categories ("PotM" and "Poetry") EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:56, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Help with appeals hi sorry to bug you with trivial questions but my pasta got deleted for grammatical issues. I want to resubmit it but if I fail the first deletion appeal will I be be banned or not be able to appeal again? Help would be appriciated thank you --Twisted blitz (talk) 05:22, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Call for unbiased admins to review my deletion appeal I'm messaging all the admins on this wiki to consider my deletion appeal, titled "5 Pastas" because several admins are using (what they claim to be) their personal opinions to get rid of my stories from this site and brushing it off as "not meeting the quality standards." Please take a look at my appeal with an open mind. I know it's rather long but I appreciate it. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 21:23, February 8, 2015 (UTC) Long Time No See Hey, Cleric. It's Spicy. Long time no see, I guess. I don't have much of a reason to stay now that there's no chat. I don't have time to read or edit pastas or I would. Sorry. I just thought that I would drop in and say hello. I hope you are well. Still being a multidimensional impossibility and whatnot. [[User:Spicy Squirrelz| ~I LUV U DAWG~ ]] 00:12, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Admin Nominations? Hello, is there any way you can nominate users for admin? Thanks, you can get back to me on my talk page. --The Greatest Story's Are Never Told, CrazyWords 15:07, February 17, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords RE: Deleted Stories I appreciate the feedback on my stories, and will take your advice on increasing their length to heart for my future stories. With that said, I still feel that my stories weren't bad enough to truly fall below the QS and were deleted for improper/personal reasons. Therefore, I still plan to stop contributing to this site. I have, however, changed my mind about contributing my literary work to other sites. I was discouraged since my highly praised stories were suddenly deleted overnight for non-descript reasons. Because of this, I initially felt like if I couldn't be successful on a wiki I love, I couldn't be successful on any other literature-based site. After thinking about it though, I've realized that I'll be fine as long as I stay away from sites with possible admin bias. If it's not too much trouble, I'd like a copy of my deleted stories please. Grizzly offered to give me the copies so I figure you're able to aswell. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 23:31, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Greetings, exalted one. Sir, my last pasta The Long List was hailed by Underscorre as one of the best pastas he has ever read. Could I humbly trouble you to read it and tell me what you think? Yours truly, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 00:10, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Another category suggestion Well, probably you already know me. I'm the guy who suggested the categorization of pastas by length, or the Micropasta category. I'm here again for an another proposal of a category. Let me explain it. I shall name this category Machines with this description, or anything near this, but as long as possible, please use this: "Machine inventions are big milestones of mankind's advancing technology. When these machines malfunction, expect the worst for human's fate." Okay, I know. It may be connected to the Science Pastas category, but this category specifically deals with robotics, mechanics, or like the sorts. Science Pastas is, in fact, a generalization of scienctifically-based pastas; it deals with experiments, chemicals, mutations, and everything concerning the mind-fuckeries. Well, I hope you know what I mean.'' It may be a sub-category for Science Pastas, isn't it?'' If ever possible, please ask for the community's opinion. Start a poll if the community must add the Machines category or not. We don't know; there might be someone else out there, except me, that wants this. If you want a further explanation of my proposal, please don't hesitate to ask. That's all. Expecting for your reply. I'll just leave this message here. → 11:36, February 27, 2015 (UTC) :I already created this forum thread concerning this. Check it out as soon as you find time. : I'll just leave this message here. → 01:15, February 28, 2015 (UTC) :Don't mind this. Forget about this and continue with your life. Interesting concept....but rather broad. Got a car in it? MACHINES! You know the song and dance. Examples of qualifying stories in an appropriate amount, please. ClericofMadness (talk) 21:21, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Category Request Hey, I was wondering if we could get an 'Apocalypse' category. I really like apocalyptic stories and it would make it easier to find them if we had an apocalypse category. A bunch of Empy's stories involve the apocalypse as well as all of mine. There's probably others too. Sykokillah (talk) 19:48, February 28, 2015 (UTC) In order to properly request a category, you should be giving examples of qualifying stories instead of suggesting it would be a good idea. Categories aren't just casual labels that get slapped on things like a list of ingredients. ClericofMadness (talk) 21:22, March 1, 2015 (UTC) http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Last_Bomb http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody_Snow http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Earth%27s_Revolt http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Campfire_Tales http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Post-Apocalyptic_Solitude http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/We_R_Leejun http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Tu_Fui_Ego_Eris There are probably others too, but these are the ones I found. Apologies I'm sorry for foolish behavior in the past. I'm really thankful for this site, and actually have a Critique community that has a few fans. So thanks for the site. Sorry for past conflict Alstinson (talk) 22:24, March 1, 2015 (UTC) Question... How many admins are on this site?